


Spinning Our Own Love Story

by Mswriter07



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Eloping, Fluff, Limousine Sex, M/M, Schmoop, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick finally take the plunge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Our Own Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a bit by the fact I just moved Vegas and the amount of limos, town cars, etc that you can see in a day in all areas of town. Also, I needed fluff. :) I hope you enjoy. R & R

The buildings and the bright lights were luckily behind the tinted windows because Pete had Patrick sprawled on the seat with his pants around his ankles. Pete propped himself against Patrick's thighs and said, "You are fucking hot like this."

Patrick looked at Pete and said, "We just eloped and you promised me a good time in the back of the limo."

"I did promise my husband that." Pete grinned.

Patrick worked the bottom buttons apart on his dress shirt and Pete kissed his stomach. "Pete." Patrick warned.

"Okay. I've got this." He worked them closer to the edge of the seat and then he wrapped his mouth around Patrick. He let out a moan as he felt how silky Patrick was and Patrick gripped Pete's head with one hand and his other hand pressed against the door panel. Luckily, the doors were locked. Patrick growled and thrust his hips against Pete's mouth. Pete let Patrick fuck his throat a few times before he pulled off and fumbled for a small bottle in his pocket. Patrick writhed and Pete soothed him. "Give me a second. We are not wasting this ride to the airport."

"We're gonna fuck in the car?" Patrick gasped out.

"Yeah. The driver is taking the long way."

"Hurry then." Patrick breathed.

Pete took Patrick's left hand and kissed his ring before he laced his fingers together with Patrick's as he used his free hand to stretch Patrick open quickly. He got Patrick moaning and arching off the seat before Pete eased into Patrick. Patrick was tight and ready for Pete. He met Pete's thrusts and with his free hand gripped Pete's hip tightly. Pete didn't know how this would work out because he and Patrick decided to wait for actual marriage before they fucked each other. The two worked themselves to the edge and Patrick said, "I'm close Pete. Fuck...harder."

Pete propped Patrick on his thighs and sped up. "You're fucking amazing Mr. Stump-Wentz. Tight and hot and fucking beautiful."

"Pete harder." Pete grunted at Patrick's order and changed the angle.

"Fuck." Pete moaned.

The two kept going for another ten minutes and Patrick cried out as his orgasm exploded between them. Pete slammed into Patrick and he felt his orgasm fill Patrick. He collapsed on top of his husband and said, "We are definitely not missing another day or night of this."

"Definitely baby. I've got plans tonight."

"Once we get to St. Bart's we can have marathon sex." Pete whispered as he dragged his lips over Patrick's neck.

"Fuck yes." Patrick breathed as he ran his hands over Pete's sweaty back.

"Do you want to change into your street clothes for the flight?"

"Yeah."

Pete eased out of Patrick and kissed his mouth gently before he reached for his backpack he brought with him. He opened the bag and pulled out a small towel and cleanser to help clean them up so they didn't get on the plane smelling like sex. After helping Patrick strip out of his suit, he cleaned him up and gave Patrick clean jeans, button down shirt and his fedora. Pete cleaned himself up and he dressed in similar fashion except he put on a blazer over his shirt.  
Patrick looked over Pete and said, "You look handsome."

Pete grinned and said, "Thanks. You look better though."

Patrick blushed and bit his bottom lip. He caught Pete's ring in the light and he tugged Pete closer. He put their hands together and saw the overlapping pattern of diamonds and pearls and he grinned again. He leaned close to Pete and said, "Everyone is going to shit themselves when we come back in a week."

"They will but I'm glad we did this on our terms. Bronx will have the family he deserves, we've been doing our own talking to add a sibling or two for him, and then we have our newest disc coming out in a few months."

"Those are big accomplishments." Patrick said as he pressed his mouth against Pete's and slipped his tongue inside.

Pete followed Patrick and the two started to make out again. The driver stopped in front of their terminal and put their luggage on the sidewalk before he knocked on the door discreetly as a warning. He opened the door slowly and Pete was the first one to emerge and then Pete helped Patrick out the car. Patrick laced their fingers together and they each grabbed a suitcase. 

On the plane, Pete and Patrick had their seats next to each other in first class. Pete had the outside seat and Patrick curled up in his window seat and got ready for the long flight to their honeymoon. Pete curled next to Patrick and laced their fingers getting ready for takeoff. "Let's sleep and we'll be there in the morning."

"After the ride I'm sure I can sleep through even turbulence."

"Me too." Pete said right before he yawned.

Patrick grinned and they settled down and put their seatbelts on and listened half heartedly to the airline attendant before the plane taxied out to the runway so it could take off. In the air, Pete got them two blankets and celebratory champagnes flutes. Patrick tried to protest but accepted the flute once the attendant poured them. Pete linked their arms and they sipped their drinks. "Today has been a very beautiful day. All of our dreams coming together."

"You have always come together for me."

"I'm your dream?"

"Yes. Everything else that's happened has been the frosting on top."

"I love you Patrick."

"I love you too Pete." They finished their champagne and got a pillow to share. They fell asleep soon after for the duration of their flight. 

A week later, Pete and Patrick, flew into Chicago O’ Hare and both couldn’t keep the grins off their faces. Pete had to keep adjusting his sleeves and collar because Patrick decided that role play was going to be the theme for the week between them. The two had fun and pushed each other’s boundaries and Pete had many more ideas about where they could go with the things they found out about the other over the week. First, though, they had to get through everyone’s reactions to them being married and rather serious about things.

They grabbed their bags and took a cab to Patrick’s house that they decided to make their home base as a couple in Chicago and dumped their bags in their room. Pete nudged Patrick against the wall and gave him a gentle kiss. Patrick returned the kiss and said, “We have to get to my mom’s house. They’re expecting us and most likely it’ll be a small party with everyone we know and family.”

“We’ll finish this thought tonight when we get home.”

“We will definitely be getting back to it.” Patrick grinned. Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and they left the house again. Patrick drove them to his mother’s house and parked on the street so that they could leave when they wanted to and then they made their way to the door.

Patrick barely got his key in the door when it was opened and his mother Patricia pulled him into a hug. “Surprise vacations aren’t allowed.” She pulled away and looked over Patrick’s face and said, “But you two deserve them.” She looked at Pete and said, “It’s good to see you too Pete. The sun did you both some good.”

“Thank you Mrs. Stump.” Pete said as she pulled Patrick into the house and he rescued Patrick’s keys from the door before he met them in the living room.

Pete’s family was there too and Dale pulled Pete into a hug. “It’s good to see that the vacation did you both good.” She looked between Pete and Patrick and asked, “What was the news that you two wanted to tell us?”

“We’ll tell when everyone gets here.” Pete thought he had stalled for time.

“Everyone’s in the backyard.”

“The food’s almost ready and then when we all have our plates you’ll tell us.” Patricia said.

“Okay. We’ll do that.” Patrick said in hopes of rescuing Pete. Patrick wanted to go over to Pete but his mother pulled him outside so Pete followed behind only to be surprised with a few band members from other Decaydance bands, Joe and Andy, and most of their family scattered about in the backyard. 

Pete went over to Patricia and Patrick and asked, "Mrs. Stump, may I steal Patrick for a second? We'll be right back."

"Sure but hurry dear." 

Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled over to Joe and Andy. "Band meeting." Pete whispered as he pulled Patrick into the house.

Joe and Andy followed behind the other two and found them in Patrick's old room. "What's going on?" Andy asked as he looked over Pete and Patrick.

"First we want to say we eloped. You guys probably figured that out with all the calls and texts we didn't return this week. Anyways now we have to somehow tell everyone out there and we don't know how to tell them we finally got married." Pete said as he pressed himself close to Patrick.

"Well congratulations on finally figuring out you're meant to be after all these years. The other thing is just tell them. We'll back you and everything should be fine." Joe said.

Andy kept the flow going and said, "Where did you guys jet off to to get married? And where'd you for your honeymoon because even Patrick has some color to his skin?"

"We went through Vegas and then off to St. Barts for the rest of the week. It was much needed and now we have a few favorite places to go on our own." Patrick replied as he laced his and Pete's fingers together. 

"What kind of rings did you get?"

Pete and Patrick held out their hands and both Joe and Andy's jaws dropped. "Those are way fancier than gold bands." Joe said.

"Yeah. Definitely. They look great though. Fits you guys better."

"And the ninjas that are your moms haven't zeroed in on your rings yet?"

"No which is what has us a little freaked out." Pete said.

"Let's go out there and do this Fall Out Boy style. We'll go out and just work it into conversation and see how it's recieved."

"That sounds good." Patrick replied thinking it was logical.

The four walked back out to the backyard and Joe raised his hand and got everyone's attention. "I'd like to make announcement. Our best friends just got back from an awesome and romantic Vegas elopement and honeymoon in St. Barts. Congratulate these two lovesick, slow on the uptake idiots and let's get to the delicious food we're going to be eating."

"Joe."

"You're dead Joe." Pete said.

Joe glanced over his shoulder and said, “It broke the ice and now you don’t have to stress. Grab a beer or something, eat some food, and soak up the attention.”

Patrick glanced at Pete and said, “He has a point.”

“Do you want a bourbon?”

“Yes please.”

Pete went to get two bourbons and brought them back to where Patrick stayed. Patrick took the glass and tipped it into his mouth and he swallowed it. Pete looked at him from where he had only taken a small sip and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Joe is a god but I also want to kill him right now. I sort of want to just go home and have it still be the two of us.”

“We’ll get there. We can always cut out of here after dinner.” Pete took Patrick’s empty glass and said, “One more and then we eat. We’ll answer questions like we’re doing interviews. They don’t have to know our private life.”

“Okay. We have this and tonight…”

“I’ve already got plans to worship you.” Pete pulled Patrick into a quick kiss.

The partygoers seeing Pete kiss Patrick, let out a congratulatory whoop and then they started to get up and congratulate the couple officially. Pete handed Patrick his own bourbon and Patrick tossed that one back as well. Pete couldn't help but laugh. He knew that the two of them would be together the rest of their lives and it was time to start putting things into action and growing into the men that they wanted to be and looked up to as children.

Patrick didn't leave his side and he kept a hand on Pete's back. Pete soaked up their friends and family and their own pull towards the other. All of their parents wanted to see their wedding rings and the two showed them off and they were getting compliments from everyone. Patrick melted against Pete and Pete whispered, "Ready to go?"

"Very."

Pete gave polite excuses for their departure and took Patrick home for the night. They were pretty tired from their flight to begin with and Pete still had Patrick worshipping to get to before they went to bed. The next morning, Pete's phone was ringing and Pete said, "'ello?"

"You married Patrick?" Ashlee screeched.

Pete sat up in bed and asked, "Wh' th' fu'?"

"Don't play dumb. You got married last week to Patrick and then spent a sun drenched very touchy feely honeymoon in St. Barts."

"What are you reading and how did you know about my marriage?"

"Every magazine has your honeymoon documented and you sure went all out of your new bands. Was I not good enough for you?"

"Ash slow down. The rings were on a bargain shelf but they had our birthstones in it already together so we bought them."

"Are you going to be telling Bronx he has a new father figure that he has to answer to as well as his parents?"

"Yeah we'll talk to Bronx together and get him settled and straightened out."

"I always wondered if you were screwing around with Patrick while we were married?"

"We didn't do anything until we had matching rings on."

"Good luck and we'll have to have the judge amend our custody of Bronx to include Patrick officially."

"Thanks Ash, for everything."

"I'm still pissed. You look in love in all of these pictures and even Patrick looks unguarded which is only around you."

"We just know each other."

"Well I'll call you about the court times and let you talk to Bronx."

"Thanks."

"Bye Pete." She hung up on her end before Pete could say anything else.

Pete put his phone down and looked at a sleepy Patrick rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes and trying to sit up at the same time. Pete helped Patrick sit up and he pulled him into a morning kiss and Patrick bit Pete's lower lip before he pulled away. "Who was on the phone?"

"Ashlee. Our honeymoon made it to the mags."

"Damn. Should be interesting for a few weeks at our local places in LA and here."

"It will but we can handle them."

"Then we better get on a plane back to LA so that we can get through the record label bullshit and get them on our page and tell everyone else to fuck off."

"I like your thinking. I'll get coffee started and then we'll look up flights together."

"Aww. Now we have a family thing." Patrick giggled.

"Shut up asshole. We normally do that together anyways."

"You're an asshole but I love you because you're my asshole."

"You'll give Shakespeare a run for his money."

"Har har har." Patrick got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and Pete watched as Patrick kept himself open and vulnerable with his lack of clothing.

Once in the kitchen, they had their coffees and newspapers open, and were comparing flights at the kitchen computer. Patrick's phone ringing interrupted their domestic moment of lips pressed together and their fingers linked together. Pete took Patrick's phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Peter and Patrick you two are in so much trouble. This is a media nightmare."

Pete grinned at their publicist's harried thought and said, "Patrick and I got this. No nightmares here. We'll see you this afternoon. Bye Lois."

Pete dropped Patrick's phone and Patrick pulled him into another kiss. "We're spinning our own love story."

Pete smiled and Patrick kissed him again.


End file.
